


Últimos Dias

by LolaBloodlust



Series: Fics i'll never write [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, keith is so in love its almost uncomfortable, singing lance, the garrison trio, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBloodlust/pseuds/LolaBloodlust
Summary: Lance looks up at them, “Any requests?”
“Dude, are you kidding? You know what I want” Pidge immediately answers.
Lance chuckles and looks at Hunk who laughs and nods at them, fingers ready to start playing at Lance’s signal. Keith is so close to the edge of the couch he’s practically sitting on air and as he watches Lance take a deep breath he realizes he’d been holding his and exhales as the same time Lance does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to [Sick](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8210266) but can be read as a one shot too

Lance is bed ridden recovering from a cold when the paladins are scheduled to land on a peaceful planet to restock for their journeys.

The planet is one of the most recent additions to the Voltron Alliance and it was Lance’s favorite because of its two orange suns, pink sand beaches and crystalline blue waters, but also because of its rich musical culture.

The first time they went there, after driving the Galra away, there were people dancing and playing music on the streets and the pure joy on Lance’s face as he laughed and danced with the planet’s natives had kept Keith awake for almost a fortnight.

The instruments they played looked nothing like the ones on Earth, they were more similar to trumpets than guitars but they had six strings and sounded just like them and Lance had been fascinated by them.

And Keith had been fascinated by him.

Pidge had mention to him that Lance and Hunk used to play the guitar back in the Garrison and that she loved listening to them play.

“Only time I actually wanted to be around Lance back then, he has a beautiful voice” She told him.

It had been months since the last time they’d been to that planet and Pidge mention the jamming sessions and Keith had been obsessed with hearing them play ever since, so when Hunk mentions Lance was pretty bumped about having to stay in the castle Keith takes it as a chance to suggest they buy one of those weird guitar sounding trumpets for him.

Hunk is one hundred percent on board with the idea and the three of them convince Shiro to use some of their funds to buy the instruments, it actually doesn’t take much to convince him and they end up buying two instruments, one for Lance and one for Hunk.

When they get back to the castle they find Lance and Allura in the common room, Lance sitting in the couch in his altean bath robe that still no one knows where he got from, and Allura sitting on the floor between Lance’s legs, the later combing Allura’s long silver hair as they chat.

Pidge bursts into the room excitedly and takes Lance’s gift off of Keith hands as he stands back trying to control his stupid feelings because he had no idea having his hair comb by Lance was something he wanted.

They smile at them as they come in and Lance looks up curiously as Pidge walks up to him with the poorly wrapped gift.

“We got something for the sick puppy!” She tells him, and even though he scoffs at the nickname his eyes sparkle as he takes the gift.

Allura stands and walks over to Shiro and they all watch as Lance unwraps the instrument. When he sees it, he gasps and looks at it from every angle before looking at them and blinking a few times,

“Guys…”

“Oh my god, we actually left him speechless” Shiro jokes and Hunk walks over to him and sits beside him showing him they got one for him too.

“Look, we can jam just like we did back home!” He tells him excitedly and Lance smiles at him, looking nostalgic for a second before blinking rapidly again as if to shake the feeling and beams at the group.

“Thank you Hunk, thanks everyone.”  He murmurs.

“Actually it was Keith’s idea”  Hunk tells him and before Keith can look away, think about how Hunk shouldn’t have said that or even blush, Lance looks at him surprised and grins so brightly Keith can´t do anything other than stand there and look at him.

“Thank you, buddy” he tells him softly and Keith smiles back at him and uses every ounce of him strength not to melt on the spot.

“Okay, okay enough with the thank yous, play something!” Pidge tells them excitedly and jumps on the couch opposite them with a little bounce.

“Wait! I’ll go look for Coran, he’ll want to hear this!” Allura says and hurries to find him.

While Allura is gone, Shiro and Keith take a sit beside Pidge and watch silently as Hunk and Lance get familiar with the instruments trying to find something resembling a solmization.

Keith knows he’s staring a bit to intently but he can’t help himself, Lance is looking down between the strings of his instrument and Hunk’s as they talk among themselves, his brows are furrowed in concentration, his hair is a mess for being in bed for so long and his cheeks and nose are still a little red from his fever making his freckles pop up and he looks so beautiful it’s breathtaking.

Allura and Coran comeback after a while and get comfortable in the couch too, Coran already tearing up a little at just the sound of them practicing.

A couple a minutes later Lance looks up at them, “Any requests?”

“Dude, are you kidding? You know what I want” Pidge immediately answers.

Lance chuckles and looks at Hunk who laughs and nods at them, fingers ready to start playing at Lance’s signal. Keith is so close to the edge of the couch he’s practically sitting on air and as he watches Lance take a deep breath he realizes he’d been holding his and exhales as the same time Lance does.

Finally, his long fingers start moving with purpose, strumming a rhythm and after a few notes Hunk joins him plucking.

Pidge slaps his leg a few times animatedly and whispers to him, “I fucking love this song”, and looking at Lance play Keith thinks he loves it too even though he has never heard the melody before.

The beat is animated and nice and they repeat the same notes a few times looking at each other to coordinate until they both smile and then, finally, Lance starts singing.

Keith had imagined numerous times what Lance’s singing voice would sound like, what song would he sing, how would his face look like when he did it, but nothing had prepared him to what it was actually like, his voice was husky and confident and it was so much better than he had ever imagined.

But not even in his wildest dreams did he consider the fact that Lance would sing in spanish, as he was doing right now.

He also had no idea that wanting Lance to speak to him in spanish was a thing he wanted too, and he begrudgingly added combing his hair and speaking in spanish to the list of things that he wanted Lance to do to him.

_Hoy voy_   
_Hoy voy a pasarla bien_   
_Me voy a amplificar me voy a desvanecer_   
_Nada me detiene_   
_Nada que me pueda parar_   
_Soy una frecuencia_   
_Con un millon de megaheartz_

Even though he´d never learn the language and didn’t understand what Lance was singing, the words sounded beautiful and he sang to them spiritedly, making different expressions that Keith supposed fit the lyrics, one of his feet bouncing with the rhythm and swaying lightly to the sides, spending a few seconds looking at each of them and then at his trumpguitar lingering between Hunk and Pidge longer than the others.

_Hey_   
_Hope_   
_Vamos a confeccionar_   
_La telaraña de nuestra realidad_

The strumming was always the same but Hunk’s plucking changed accompanying Lance’s singing perfectly, making the song so much better as he skillfully moved his fingers.

Beside him, Pidge was mouthing the song along with Lance, and Keith wondered if she knew spanish too or just the lyrics of this song. Her eyes shone with happiness as she looked at her friends and Keith couldn’t help but smile too.

_Hundirse en la arena_   
_Bajo la risa del mar_   
_Volverse Sonambulo_   
_Y no repetirse jamas_

He casts a glance at the rest of the small public wondering what their expressions were. Coran’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, one hand covering his mouth and the other intertwined with Allura’s who had her head on Coran’s shoulder looking at Lance and Hunk with a tender smile on her lips. Shiro was grinning, nodding his head and tapping his knee with the rhythm.

The song slowed down and Hunk keeps playing while Lance starts tapping his thigh as percussion while he keeps singing now in a softer, slower pace and Keith is not sure how he’s even alive right now but then Lance looks at him and he’s dead, he’s sure, he just died.

_Un arbol de look cerebral_   
_Soñaba_   
_Me enseñaba a respirar una gamma de felicidad_   
_No tengas miedo de volar_   
_Nada te va a lastimar_   
_Planeador del alma_

Lance is looking at him while he plays now, reaching an instrumental part of the song and he’s smiling at him and Keith want to smile back but all he manages to do is close his mouth which he didn’t even know was open.

Lance raises an eyebrow at him and his smile turns into a smirk, pleased that Keith seems to be impressed by his singing, not knowing Keith is more than impressed, he’s completely head over heels in love and mesmerized by him, he has been for a while now.

The eye contact lasts barely seconds before Lance goes back to looking at Hunk as the pace of the song picks up again and then he’s singing wholeheartedly what he assumes is the chorus of the song and Keith can’t fucking breathe.

_Hoy voy_   
_Hoy voy a crucificar_   
_Todas las mentiras que flotan en alta mar_   
_Traigo estrella en el hombro y relampagos salen de mi_   
_Y las hormigas_   
_Corren_   
_Aterradas_   
_Ja ja ja_

Every time he thinks Lance can’t be any more beautiful he does shit like this, it´s infuriating.

The way he, Hunk and Pidge are looking at each other kind of makes him feel like him and the rest are intruding in something personal, a memory of them bonding back at the garrison, but Hunk and Lance make sure to include everyone as they smile and look at them and he can tell Pidge’s repetitive slaps on his thigh are her own way of including him in the moment.

But then, as the song is coming to an end Hunk and Lance give all their attention to Pigde, Lance nodding his head and Hunk mouthing her name and smiling.

Pidge laughs and shakes her head and as the last chorus rolls up Pidge stars singing along with Lance. Everyone is pleased and surprised and Lance’s smile is so big it’s actually making it hard for him to sing.

_Un arbol de look cerebral_   
_Soñaba_   
_Me enseñaba a respirar una gamma de felicidad_   
_No tengas miedo de volar_   
_Nada te va a lastimar_   
_Planeador del alma_

Hunk lets out a soft ‘yeah’ and a blinding smile before he goes back to his plucking, looking at his little instrument in concentration as Lance sings the last verses of the song.

Eyes closed and brow furrowed as he strums and sings the last and loudest part of the song, his voice getting higher and higher, it’s not a perfect pitch but it’s beautiful all the same and it makes Keith’s heart ache.

_No los dejen entrar_   
_No los dejen destruir_   
_No los dejen dominar_

_No los dejes entrar_   
_No los dejes destruir_   
_No los dejes dominar_

The song ends and everyone starts applauding and complimenting the duo. Lance and Hunk laugh and blush at the praising, but the moment is gone when Lance’s laugh turns into a coughing fit and he announces he’s going back to bed.

He smiles and messes up Pidge’s hair in his way out and Keith’s relieved to watch him go, he knows Lance still needs rest to fully recover from his cold but honestly Keith needs time to recover from whatever the hell that was too.

He takes a deep breath and looks around the room, Coran is fully crying now and he’s hugging Hunk who is laughing surprised that Coran actually managed to lift him of the ground.

Shiro is looking around the room too and when they make eye contact he smiles widely and winks at him making Keith scoff and look away. Shiro knew exactly how he felt about Lance and took every opportunity he had to hassle him about it, but luckily never in front of the others.

Allura is looking at Hunk and Coran, she’s also smiling but it’s doesn’t quite reach her eyes, she looks nostalgic and Keith wants to reach for her but Shiro beats him to it as he intertwines their fingers together and Allura grins at him assuring him she’s fine.

Pidge is actually looking at him when he checks on her,

“Nice singing” He tells her and she smirks and thanks him.

“You know spanish too?”

“Not really,” Pidge says, “I just know the songs they played back at the garrison, learned their meaning just in case Lance was singing something weird, you never know with him”

Keith nods absently thinking about what others songs would Lance sing, if they I’d get to listen to the rest of them, if maybe they could do this every once in a while and if they could teach the rest of them how to play, though Lance should definitely be the only one singing.

He should talk to him about it, he thinks. So he goes back to the kitchen and grabs a glass of whatever is they drink to hydrate to give Lance and ask him if he could translate the song for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i spend so much time procrastinating this one. 
> 
> as always, please let me know if u find mistakes or just come chat to me about voltron!! 
> 
> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://klanceit.tumblr.com/post/152067679001/%C3%BAltimos-dias)


End file.
